An Inopportune Moment
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Just as Calleigh puts Horatio into a compromising position; a knock is heard, an uninvited guest arrives and ends up seeing more than they bargained for. DuCaine fluffy one shot


**Title: An Inopportune Moment**

**Summary:** Just as Calleigh puts Horatio into a compromising position; a knock is heard, an uninvited guest arrives and ends up seeing more than they bargained for. DuCaine fluffy one shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the CSI Miami cast. You know the rest write (grin)?

**A/N:** Okay so borrowed an idea from my other story 'A Turning Point' and just decided to have some naughty fun with it (gosh what other kind of fun does the muse like to have?) Lol So this is fluff and tongue in cheek humor, nothing serious so please don't flame if it's not serious! Hope you like it.

* * *

"I am going to make you pay for that remark earlier," Calleigh's lips lightly twitched into a slight smirk as Horatio's fingers gently massage her forearms, both of them facing the water, out on her patio after a tense discussion.

"Whatever you deem reasonable."

"Reasonable?" She arches a sun kissed brow, his tender grasp still sending small shivers of delight down her frame as Horatio's warm fingers tease her bare skin, threatening to move higher where only delicate straps wait to be removed.

"Yes, me leaving would not be reasonable," his lips emit a heavy sigh. "None of us knew you were standing there?"

"And that makes it alright?" She queries as she finally twists herself around in his grasp and looks up into his warm crystal blue orbs.

"No," he leans in and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "I care too much and I'm sorry that I generalized."

Before she can utter a word, his firm lips hungrily crush hers; their bodies pressed up together adding to the heat that the warm Miami sun is already baking them in and threatening to send their temperatures even higher. Horatio's lips offer a soft moan before Calleigh pulls back, his expression changing from one of passion to one of confusion.

"So much for making you pay," Calleigh retorts and his flushed lips offer a slight smirk. "Take off your pants."

"Here?"

"Guess you'd prefer inside?" She playfully counters.

"Unless you want to join me in exposing ourselves to your neighbors?"

"Hmm when you put it that way it kinda loses its charm Lieutenant," she retorts before her fingers wrap around the lapel of his tan colored suit and start pulling him inside her home. "Now strip."

"Strip?" He arches his brows.

"Boy you are really asking for it aren't you," she just shakes her head as her fingers rest on his dress shirt, playfully swatting his away so that she can do the task she's impatiently waiting for him to complete.

"I like when you do it for me," he teases as he tries to lean in for another kiss. Calleigh pulls her head back and offers a smirk; his turn to just shake his head. His arms tug his suit jacket away from his body, letting it pool on the floor below him, his dress shirt next.

Her fingers start to trace his smooth chest, her short manicured nails forcing any touched skin to be covered with shiver bumps, his body offering an involuntary shudder as her fingers move toward his belly button, threatening to go lower.

"Your pants are still on," she lightly growls, forcing his desire for her to strengthen; always turned on by her confident sexual prowess. He was no stranger to beautiful, intelligent women but often found them lacking that certain bit of sexual aggression that craved. Since he had no trouble expressing his feelings, or initiating an intimate moment, her refreshing attitude left him begging for more. How could he not?

His stomach sucks in once more as her fingers start to slowly open the button and the move to the zipper; his stomach once again sucking in as her actions move lower. Before he can utter even slightest moan of pleasure, her lips cover his mouth and start to nibble on his tempting lips; teasing him until his hands cup both sides of her face, keeping her lips trapped while he hungrily devours her fragrant skin.

"Your turn," he whispers with a slight pant as he slightly pulls back, his eyes now displaying raw hunger. He watches with much delight as Calleigh's fingers slowly trail down her neck, landing on the first button and then slowly opening them one by one, until a few tempting pieces of satin was all that remained. But before Horatio's hands could reach out and touch the perfect flesh, Calleigh pulls back, playfully swatting his hand.

"Not fair to tempt a man like me," he playfully growls as his lips display a small pout.

"I'm not done administering your punishment. Come with me."

"Yes ma'am," Horatio smiles as he allows her to take him by the arm and lead him to the bathroom that was just down the hall.

"Want to touch me?'

"Is that a trick question?" He raises his brows.

"Give me your hands," she orders and he's quick to comply, holding out his hands for her to take. He feels his body hardening in an instant as she pulls open a small side drawer, retrieving an item he had used on her the night before.

"Not what I had in mind Detective."

"Turn about is fair play Lieutenant," she states as she snaps the handcuffs around his wrists, keeping them securely trapped in place; her body once again pressing up against his. "Mmm not fair to tempt a woman like me," she whispers as her lips latch onto his tender lobe, gently biting and sucking until she gets the reaction she so craves; another gasp of pleasure from him.

Horatio's lips automatically groan with delight as she finishes the task of ridding him of the last few vestiges of fabric; his firm body now naked before her. Without saying another word, her fingers grasp the few links in-between the cuffs and pull him toward the waiting shower stall.

"Time to cool you off."

"I ask again, how is this punishment for me?" Horatio's lips curl wider as she loops the middle of the cuffs to a small hook that he had installed in the ceiling to use on her.

"Not all punishment is painful Horatio," Calleigh winks as she stands back to admire her handiwork; his body already betraying his need for her, lightly flexing, firm, smooth and vulnerable to her taking. She watches as his fingers move upward to the loop, inspecting it for the weakness that he could use to get himself free.

"I fixed that overnight."

"You had this planned?" He arches his brows.

"Just in case you decided to misbehave," she retorts as she finishes taking the rest of her clothing off; her perfect body standing before him naked, his eyes greedily devouring the sight of her.

"I'll have to do that more often," he groans with delight.

"Mmm will you now?" She teases as she moves in closer, her fingers starting on his naked sides and slowly moving upward, his eyes closing as they hit certain sensitive areas; shiver bumps once again rewarding her efforts.

"Yes," he tells her in truth as his eyes close for a few blissful seconds.

"Love your arms," Calleigh praises as her hands rest on the taut muscles, firmly kneading them as her body presses itself up against him once more.

"They want to hold you," Horatio begs with a shallow breath, his body arching into hers, leaning and begging as she teases him by pulling back and out of reach.

"Later."

"I will get even," he promises with a slight pant as his lips latch onto hers once more, greedily nipping at her plump lips, his tongue dancing with hers as the heat between them continues to build, small beads of sweat now forming at the nape of her neck.

"You are warm," Calleigh mumbles as her fingers rest on his lower back, threatening to move lower.

"The term is hot," Horatio smirks.

"Time to remedy that," she tells him as her fingers reach behind her, resting on the dials. But just before she can make a move to turn it on, the doorbell rings and both at each other in wonder.

"Expecting company?" Horatio asks in haste; his cuffed wrists automatically starting to pull against the hook; the latch ensuring they are kept in place.

"Probably a newspaper drive. Ignore it," Calleigh tells him.

However, the doorbell rings again.

"You have this afternoon off right?" Calleigh inquires with a slight frown.

"No one from the team knows I am here and my phone is off," Horatio insists.

"Probably a wrong..." Calleigh starts only to be cut off mid-statement.

"Paper drive?" He arches his golden brows.

"Persistent," she sighs as she pulls back and reaches for her robe that is hanging behind the door.

"Calleigh..."

"Don't go anywhere handsome," she smirks and all he can do is shake his head; his naked frame still held upright by the hook in the ceiling. Calleigh hurries toward the door, pulling the robe tighter around her, her mind still wondering who was so urgently seeking her attention. But as soon as she pulls the door open her world stops short.

"Hello lamp chop."

"Dad?"

_Dad? _Horatio's mind yells. _Oh damn it!_

Horatio hears the voice of Calleigh's father and feels his own panic continuing to skyrocket; his fingers frantically reaching for the loop, at least wanting to get himself free and lock the door before he's discovered in all his captive glory. _Damn it, _he curses when the latch won't budge. Unbeknownst to him, one rung of the cuffs has gotten wedged between the loop and it's hatch; ensuring he's unable to move. Only the handcuff key would set him free.

Calleigh's father pulls back from the hug and looks at her with a warm smile.

"Busy?" He inquires with a slight frown as he eyes the robe.

"Yes I was um...just about to have a shower. What brings you here dad?"

"Was asked to consult on a special case. The um...Harding case. Do you have company?" He asks as his eyes rest on Horatio's suit jacket.

"That is...well dad it's..."

"Looks like a man's suit jacket," he states as he picks up the jacket and eyes the brand name, Horatio's dress shirt still on the floor. "Did I interrupt something? Because if I did I can come back later?"

"Actually I was just in the middle of something," Calleigh answers weakly.

Her father eyes her with a tad of suspicion until he notices her cheeks continuing to flush. "Okay say no more," her tells her gently as he looks around for further evidence of a male visitor. "Would I approve?"

"Trust me daddy, you'd love him."

"And is he good to you? I mean does he treat you well? Because if he ever mistreated..."

"Better than anyone I have ever known," she answers with a warm smile.

"Are you in love?"

"I...I think I am. But we have only had a few official dates and are going to take it slow."

"Does Horatio know? I mean I know what close friends you are."

"He knows and approves," she answers in truth; her heart racing as her mind pictures her handsome captive, still trapped and waiting for her in the bathroom. She knew she was probably going to experience a little bit of payback, but as soon as her father leaves she'll just have to make sure that she leaves him begging her for more; his mind still exhausted from their adventurous lovemaking session that he'll not want to think payback. Her father's voice brings her back to reality.

"And approves? Well then if Horatio likes him and thinks he's good enough for you then I'm sure I will also," her father finishes with a smirk.

"Thank you."

"What um does Horatio say about him? I mean to you? I'm sure he offered you his opinion."

"He...well he agrees that we should take it slow and thinks it's great," Calleigh replies with a sheepish smile. "He's very excited about the idea," she nervously rambles.

"Excited, really?"

"Yes."

"Well that Horatio is a good man to have around," her father continues, drawing an unspoken sigh from his daughter and a whispered curse from the man still trapped in the bathroom; the man that he was unknowingly discussing with his daughter.

"You know for a time there...no never mind."

"What?"

"Well I had at one time thought Horatio would be the one who..."

"Dad..."

"No it's okay, as long as you like him that's what counts right? So where did you two meet?"

She looks at her father with a blank stare, wanting more than anything to just tell him to go and they would finish their conversation later. But as much as she is in love with Horatio, she knows that her father made an extra effort to visit and can't just shoo him away. So the dilemma in her mind rages on.

"Calleigh?"

"Sorry, at work."

"And he approves of what you do? I mean you're a tough girl and all."

"Trust me it turns him on."

"Right. Well that's um...that's good," her father's face gently flushes. But he finally senses her uncomfortableness and decides it's time to take his leave. "I'm sorry I didn't call first."

"You know give us...I mean me about..."

"Is he here?"

"He's um...yes and we...I think that..." she starts only to have her father hold up his hand to stop her unnecessary apology.

"I interrupted you," he tells her with a kind smile. "So I'll tell you what, I'll take one of those fancy bottles of water to go and then if you want to have dinner with your old man tonight you call me. If your friend wants to join us...I'm all for that. And I promise you right now I won't embarrass you; well any more than I think I have."

"Just wasn't expecting you," she finally admits.

"Yeah I should have called first," he sighs. "Next time for sure."

"Okay," she gives him a sweet smile. "I'll be right back."

In the meantime and once he had gotten the pounding in his ears to stop, Horatio had been listening with an alert mind; his heart beating so fast that he would be discovered in his captive state that he was sure he would pass out from heart failure and then how would Calleigh deal with that.

_He'll take the water and go, _Horatio's brain kept repeating over and over again. But in her defense, Calleigh did sound genuinely surprised and he was sure she wouldn't have taken such bold liberties if she knew her father was just about to drop by; especially since this was the bathroom he knew her father to use when he came over.

_Just take the water and leave already, _Horatio's brain moans as he hears her father ask about work. Course he did have to stifle a small laugh when he asked her if Horatio knew. _Oh if you only knew sir, _Horatio's mind jeers. _Thank god you don't know I'm actually here, _his mind whispers fatefully.

But just as he hears Calleigh tell her father to hold on while she gets the water, his heart explodes with her father's next words.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom."

_NO! _Horatio's mind shouts in horror as he tries to yank himself free.

The next few moments seem to happen in slow motion:

Calleigh turns to watch her father, frozen in time and unable to get the words out fast enough.

Her father nears the bathroom.

Horatio continues in vain to try to get himself free; at least hoping to get the cuffs down and cover himself with a towel.

"NO!" Calleigh shouts in horror as she watches her father's fingers rest on the door handle to the bathroom, slowly pushing it open.

_OH NO! _Horatio's mind yells in a panic as he tries once more in vain to pull himself free; his wrists tugging on the loop but unable to yank themselves free thanks to the jammed loop.

Calleigh's father pushes the door open.

Horatio holds his breath.

Calleigh closes her eyes in horror.

Her father enters and stops. "Oh...my..."

Horatio's face turns an even deeper shade of red as he stands captive before the older man; his cuffed wrists held high above his naked body, his neck and brow damp and heart about to give way, his throat trying to swallow down an embarrassed lump; his face offering a sheepish glance.

Her father's eyes widen as he takes in the sight and the sudden realization of who her daughters new love interest really is. He feels his own face suddenly enflame as he looks at the captive younger man before him; a man they were just discussing openly and candidly.

"_Sir," _Horatio manages in a soft tone.

_"Lieutenant_," he mumbles in reply before he slowly turns around, gently closing the door behind him; leaving a trapped Horatio inside and a furiously embarrassed Calleigh before him.

"Dad I can..."

"I'll um...yeah so call me later," her father's voice dies out as his fingers reach for the water bottle.

"Dad..." Calleigh tries again, her heart thudding nervously in her chest.

He opens his mouth to say something further but wisely decides against it only gives her a smile before he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm glad Horatio approves," he whispers before he pulls back with a wink, Calleigh giving him a weak smile in return. She watches her father near the door and hurries after him.

"I'll call you later."

"Well I know how busy you two are," he rushes and then stops, both of them embarrassed once again. "Just call me when you can. I love you lamb chop; I'm just glad you are so happy, that's all I ever wanted. And I won't say I told you so."

"I love you dad," she hugs him in return. "I've never been happier."

"Right so I'll let you get back...to whatever it is you were doing," he smirks before he turns and leaves. Calleigh offers him one last wave before she locks the door and leans against it, willing her heart rate to slow. She eyes the door to the room that Horatio is still trapped in and for a split second, actually considers leaving until he's had a chance to cool down; so much for him forgetting retribution.

She slowly heads toward the door, gingerly pushing it open and just looking at Horatio with a wide eyed stare.

"That was some payback," Horatio manages, pushing Calleigh's guilt through the roof.

"Horatio I am so sorry," she rushes as she heads for the small drawer, to retrieve the handcuff key. "I didn't know...Horatio I swear to you I didn't know he was going to drop by."

He sees the remorseful expression on her beautiful face and feels his own starting to soften; there was no way he could stay mad at her for circumstances beyond her control; he loved her too much.

"I thought you would have..."

"I think the first time I pulled it jammed and I was trapped," Horatio confesses with a frown and a heavy sigh.

"I have the key and...and you are turned on by this?" She eyes his hardening body.

"Aren't you?" He counters with a wide grin.

"Horatio my father just saw...I mean he just walked in and...don't you want to leave or..."

"Leave? Hardly. I'm still waiting for the cold shower you owe me. Course after that I might need some warming up," he deadpans.

"Oh really?" She challenges as she sets the key back on the counter, slowly undoes the robe and allows it to fall to the ground. "Still want a warm shower?"

"I want you," he tells her firmly, as she nears him with a wide grin, closing the door to the shower stall, one hand grabbing some damp amber strands at the nape of his neck while other rests on his smooth back. His lips latch onto hers, hungrily tasting them as they try to continue from where they left off; before the moment was broken by an uninvited guest. But before Calleigh can turn on the water, Horatio pulls back with a wondering glance.

"What is it?" Calleigh inquires.

"Thought I heard the doorbell," he winks.

"Ohh you are so going to pay for that," Calleigh responds as her fingers finally turn the dials, finally drenching them both in warm streams of water; their lips meeting as their bodies finally meld together as one.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it and you'll leave a review before you go and thanks again! More DuCaine on the way :D


End file.
